doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
215 - Journey's End
Journey's End ist die 215. Episode der Serie Doctor Who und lief als 13. Folge der 30. Staffel bzw. der 4. Staffel nach Wiederaufnahme. Handlung Mit Hilfe seiner von Jack aufbewahrten Hand, kann der Doctor während der Regeneration die Energien so steuern, dass er seine Form nicht verändert. Unterdessen wird die TARDIS von den Dalek auf ihre Basis teleportiert. Auch Sarah Jane und die aus dem Paralleluniversum auftauchenden Mickey Smith und Jackie Tyler landen dort. Derweil treten der Doctor, Rose und Jack Davros gegenüber, während Donna durch ein automatisches Verschließen der Tür in der TARDIS gefangen ist, die von den Daleks vernichtet werden soll. Donna wird Zeugin der Entstehung eines weiteren Doctors und gemeinsam versuchen sie die gesamte Situation zu retten ... :ausführliche Inhaltsangabe Mitwirkende Anmerkungen und Bezüge zu anderen Episoden *Der Doctor verbraucht eine Regeneration, verändert aber nicht sein Aussehen. *Der Doctor und Rose sind überrascht, als sie Gwen Cooper sehen - und stellen deren Verbindung zu der ihnen bekannten Gwyneth her. *Erstmals in der Geschichte der Serie wird die TARDIS von sechs Personen gesteuert. Das dies ursprünglich auch so gedacht ist, erfuhr man im Roman Cat's Cradle: Time's Crucible. *Es ist ein roter Lieferwagen zu sehen, der von Henrik's stammt - das Kaufhaus, in dem Rose Tyler gearbeitet hat, bevor es zerstört wurde (Rose). *Der Doctor nennt sich erneut John Smith. *Davros erinnert sich an die Begegnung mit Sarah Jane Smith auf Skaro (''Genesis of the Dalek''). *Im englischen Original sprechen die Daleks in Deutschland tatsächlich Deutsch (sogar relativ akzentfrei); allerdings verwenden sie statt des z.B. in der Synchro verwendeten "Eliminieren" das im Deutschen eher unbekannte originale "Exterminieren". *Das Design der Realitätsbombe erinnert an den Thalaron-Emitter aus Star Trek: Nemesis und hat auch eine ähnliche, wenn auch deutlich weitreichendere Wirkung: Sie vernichtet alles, was nicht geschützt ist. Hintergrundinformation *Es wurden drei weitere Szenen für den Epilog der Episode gedreht, welche allerdings vor der Ausstrahlung entfernt, dafür aber als Bonusmaterial auf der DVD veröffentlicht wurden. **Die erste Szene zeigte, wie der Doctor seinem Klon und Rose ein Geschenk gab. Dabei handelt es sich um eine Art Koralle oder ein Stück einer Koralle. Er meint dabei zu Rose und seinem Klon, dass sie sich daraus eine neue TARDIS wachsen lassen und mit ihren eigenen Reisen beginnen sollen. **Bei der zweiten Szene handelt es sich um eine Aufnahme von Donna, die das Geräusch der sich dematerialisierenden TARDIS hört und sich dadurch zu erinnern beginnt. Die Szene wurde geschnitten, als Davies von einer Mitarbeiterin an seine eigenen Worte erinnert wurde, wonach Donna sterben würde, wenn sie sich irgendwie an ihre Abenteuer mit den Doctor zurückbesinnt. **Die letzte befand sich in den letzten Sekunden der Episode, am Ende der Sequenz in der TARDIS. Dort sollten sich hinter dem Doctor zwei Cybermen materialisieren, was zu seiner typischen Reaktion führen sollte. Diese Szene wurde wegen der Dynamik der vorausgegangenen Ereignisse geschnitten. Da diese Szene wegfiel, schnitt man auch die erste Szene in The Next Doctor, was das nachfolgende Weihnachtsspecial zum ersten Weihnachtsspecial ohne direkte Verbindung zur vorangegangenen Folge macht. *Diese Episode knackte den Wochenrekord von Voyage of the Damned und dem vorausgegangenen The Stolen Earth und landete auf Platz eins des am meisten gesehensten Programmes der Woche. Das erste Mal, dass dies einer Doctor Who-Episode gelang. Trotz der 10,6 Millionen Zuschauer ist sie aber nur die drittmeist gesehenste Episode, überholt von Voyage of the Damned und dem vierten Teil von City of Death (welches allerdings 1979 konkurrenzlos ausgestrahlt wurde). en:Journey's End (TV story) es:Journey's End fr:Journey's End (TV) pt:Journey's End Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden Kategorie:Stories (Zehnter Doctor) Kategorie:Stories (Donna Noble) Kategorie:Dalek-Stories Kategorie:Stories (Sarah Jane Smith) Kategorie:Stories (Mickey Smith) Kategorie:Stories (Jack Harkness) Kategorie:Stories (Martha Jones) Kategorie:Stories (K9) Kategorie:Stories (Gwen Cooper) Kategorie:Stories (Ianto Jones) Kategorie:Fernsehepisoden von 2008 Kategorie:Stories (Luke Smith) Kategorie:Stories (Mr. Smith) Kategorie:Stories (Davros) Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden (Deutsch) Kategorie:Stories (21. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Stories (2000er Jahre)